Are You Sleeping?
by fromlightintodark06
Summary: Willow is dead and Tara wants the payback like she did but her destiny is slightly different that what will happened to Willow in season in the show. Lots of reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seeing red

"You think you could just do that, you think I would just let you get away with it? Ha think again."

Warren raised his gun and aimed it at Buffy. Without hesitation, he fired point blank at Buffy. Xander stood with his mouth opened and shock and disbelief filled his face. He then rushed to help to aid his fallen friend and all he could see was the gushing gunshot wound that now occupied Buffy's chest. Stammering Warren rushed to try and pull a quick exit from the scene of the crime but Xander immediately noticed him running and left Buffy to catch him.

Upstairs in Tara and Willows' room 

"Oh My god Tara get away from the window!"

Willow got a hold of Tara and moved her away from the window as she went to see what the ruckus outside was. She caught a glimpse of Xander in hot pursuit of Warren and a cold chill ran down her spine for she now knew that things were about to turn bad but she didn't look away. Mean while outside Xander was within striking distance from Warren but his pursuit did not go unnoticed. Warren quickly turned and fired at Xander, but none of the bullets were even close to hitting him but they were right on target with Willow who didn't have enough time to duck. The Bullet raced at her and penetrated her chest and exited from her shoulder. A spray of blood clashed in to Tara's blue top and willow could only turn around and say "your shirt."

"Willow! No! Please don't leave me! Come on Willow Please! No! No!"

Tara had a hold of Willow when she went limp and her last breath left her body. Her grief and rage filled her eyes and now her fury and Magic burned brightly in them as she began to summon Osiris.

"By Osiris I command you! Bring her back!"

Xander had dropped in time to keep him from getting hit by Warren's bullets. When he found that he was unharmed he got up but Warren was long gone. So he rushed from where he was and ran over to Buffy who seemed to be fading fast. He removed his yellow shirt to cushion her head.

"Buffy! Can you hear me? Oh God, Buffy please answer me!"

Buffy felt her consciousness slipping and all that came to her mind was Dawn. She seemed to have left her body as a vacant look crossed her face. Xander's voice kept fading in and out and all she could hear was him on the phone with 9-11; "Hello? Yes please I need help my friend was just shot. She needs help… God there is so much blood!" After that Buffy blacked out. But upstairs Tara continued with her spell.

"Hear me keeper of Darkness!"

The thundering clouds that had now filled her room began to form a cyclone in front of her and the image of what appeared to be Osiris came into view.

"Witch! How dare you invoke Osiris at this task!"

Tara was hysterically crying at this point and begged the demon.

"Please! Please bring her back!"

"You may not violate the laws of natural passing, the slain one raised one killed by mystical forces this is not the same, she is taken by natural order."

"How? How is this natural?"

"It is a human death by human means. It is done."

"No! There has to be a way!"

"It is done!"

Rage filled Tara, and the decline of her pleaded request enraged her even more. She could no longer constrain herself.

"No!!!!!!"

her fury and magicks released in a full and direct assault on Osiris as a flow of energy was released from Tara. He writhed and screamed in agony and as quickly as he appeared he disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malice's Fire.

After Tara left the room with Willows body still inside. She opened the front door just in time to see Xander race to the ambulance with a paramedic at her side.

"Xander, what's going on?"

Xander turned and saw Tara and also saw the blood on her shirt.

"Warren, he shot Buffy they're taking her to the hospital. What happened to you? What's that… is that blood on you?"

"Warren. Where did he go? I need to find him."

Xander was about to ask her what she was going to do but right before he could he was interrupted by the paramedic.

"Sir are you coming?"

Xander did not answer but stood silent with a concerned look on his face as he stared at Tara.

"Sir, if you want to come you need to go now if you want your friend to live."

Xander turned his attention to the paramedic and nodded and they both exchanged looks and hopped on the ambulance. Tara watched as the ambulance took off, and all that remained in her thoughts was revenge. She had but one instinct and that was to go to the one person who could help her seek Vengeance.

She also knew that Anya wouldn't help her willingly but she could get her firepower she needed to exact her revenge. So she set towards the magic box for her much needed power boost.

Mean while at the Magic Box…

Anya was manning the cash register when she felt a sharp surge in the energy in the air around her. A familiar sense of rage and the need for vengeance came at full throttle. It overpowered her and she nearly swooned as the onslaught of emotion entered her body. Like a burst of screams and terror began to dissipate, one name came to her from the ashes of the distressed message. _Tara._

As the name popped into her head, the door to the Magic Box flew open and in the doorway stood Tara. Without words she walked in and the pulsating anger and magic caused the lamps in the room to explode as she passed them by. Anya stood by nut did not remain silent.

"Tara?"

Tara did not look at her she only answered coldly.

"Where do you keep the dark arts books?"

"Something terrible has happened I know, but I can't let you."

"I need power."

"Not with those books I can't let you."

Anya started at Tara and before she could even take two steps Tara shot some mojo at her that stopped her dead in her tracks. Tara looked at the floor on the stairs and saw what she came for. With a nod of her head all the dark arts books flew out from their shelves and onto the table in front of her. The first of the books plopped open. Tara opened her hands and laid them face down on the book's open page. A clash of thunder made itself audible as the text was being literally absorbed through Tara. The words seemed to cover everything from her arms to her face. As the last of the text was absorbed, Tara's face dramatically changed. Her blonde hair turned a fiery red and her eyes now turned black but were red with energy.

"That's better."

The deed was done and now she left a paralyzed Anya in shock of what she had just witnessed to get her revenge.

_Demon bar somewhere in Sunnydale._

Warren entered the bar, still juiced from his run-in with the slayer and his apparent victory. Like most in his state of mind he decided to pop a squat with a vamp at the bar. The bar was filled with every demon imaginable. With a grimace on his face he quickly glances at the vampire. But like the troll-like bartender, the vampire pretends to not notice him. Warren turns to the biker vamp next to him and says, "Hey…I bet you don't get to many humans around here."

The vamp raises his hand to a halt and silences Warren and says,"shh… I am trying to watch my program."

With a smug look on his face, Warren quickly replies," Oh okay don't even buy the guy who killed the slayer a drink."

Just then, the bartender turned around and says," You killed the slayer? What are you? A warlock?"

Before Warren could answer the door to the bar shot open and in the doorway stood Tara. She had already hit the magic box and sucked down every bit of dark arts books available. Her face had changed drastically. Her once blonde hair had now turned a fiery red and her once kind eyes now glowed with a fury that sent every demon in the joint running.

"Hello Warren do you remember me?"

With shock written on his face he managed to spit out," Oh my God, Tara is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hell Hath No Fury like A Witch Pissed Off

"What's the matter Warren? Oh don't stop your story on account of me, go ahead and finish your story after all I was there so that means I can jog your memory if you get a little lost."

Cowering in fear Warren finally got the nerve to talk. He stood up from the little space behind his barstool and looked at Tara eye to eye.

"Tara… um I am sorry…I didn't want any of this to happen…I just snapped it was an accident."

With a look of disbelief and a smirk Tara said, "Oh so instead of just shooting my friend you shot my girlfriend."

"What? No Tara I did… I couldn't have she wasn't there, Willow, she wasn't there it was just me and Buffy and Xander…Willow wasn't there I swear."

"God Warren are you really this dumb? You shot three times and one of them was in the air pointed at my room! And now she's dead and now it's your turn."

The cowardice of Warren increased more and more as he slowly started to move away to make a dash away from Tara. He turned to run but within a few steps of his stride, Tara appeared in front of him. He started to stammer and stutter as he attempted to form words.

"That…that's cute… um I… you better be careful witch. I don't want to hurt you."

Tara scoffed at his weak threat on her wellbeing, with this she walked closer and gave him a menacing look.

"Tara I mean it! I am not out of bullets yet and I think I have one left for you."

Warren reached into his back pocket and pulled out his gun and Tara was driven into a rage. A furious wave of anger filled her like before and suddenly the words escape her mouth; _irrititae_. The incantation was said and suddenly vines from the Earth shot up and bound Warren to the bar. After he was in her grasp she looked him dead in the eye and said, "You know, if Will were here and I were in her place I am sure she would want to put you through the same pain I am feeling right now. But guess what Warren? I'm not Willow."

With fear in his eyes Warren asked in panic," What are you going to do? Kill me? You wouldn't, you can't! Willow wouldn't want you to do this!"

"Well I would ask her but that just isn't in the cards anymore, you know, because you murdered her you bastard!"

With a quick raising of her arms Tara released a flow of dark lightening from her palms. And after Warren let out a cry of pain and agony Tara stopped and asked, "How did that feel Warren? Because I can tell you that from that moment you took Willow away from me, I have felt the same way only tenfold of the little jolt I just gave you."

"Now, about that little gun of yours, I think I want it."

Tara opened her hand and the gun that had been used to permanently separate her and Willow forever, was now in her hands. She examined it closely, the steel felt cold in her hand as she shifted it in her hands. Then she removed the bullets from the gun and tossed all, except one, to the ground.

"Hmm interesting isn't it? This tiny piece of metal took her away from me. From me! From the people who cared about her, her friends, her family, and me. I was there you know. When you shot her, I was there with her upstairs in my room. It ripped her insides out took her light away. The last thing she said to me was my shirt. She was the crazy one always having a way to turn a frown upside down. I loved that about her, the way she could make me laugh, the way she always would say she loved me after we made love. She was my baby and I loved her."

Warren was even antsier as he was bound and struggling to get free from his position. Getting more and more agitated as he heard the words of sadness escape his captor. Finally in frustration he couldn't remain silent anymore.

"Are we done or can we talk some more about our feelings?"

"How dare you! Wait a minute…she wasn't your first."

"My first what?"

"Willow. She wasn't the first girl you killed."

"I don't know what you're…"

"Reveal!"

Warren was a little thrown and fearful of what skeleton would make its appearance from inside his closet. He turned his head and there stood his ex Katrina.

"I should have strangled you in your sleep. Back when we shared a bed, I could've done the world a favor."

Warren shook his head in disbelief and Tara enjoyed it.

"This is a trick…it's just a trick."

"Why Warren? When you could've just let me go? How could you day you love and do that to me?"

"Because you deserved it bitch!"

Tara scoffed and turned to Warren.

"Because you liked it."

"Oh shut up!"

"You get off on it, that is why you had a hard on for the slayer. She was your big O wasn't she Warren? Do you know what a bullet feels like, a real one? It's not like in the comics."

The day was nearing its last moment of daylight and Tara had continued to torture Warren for 3 hours. Just as Tara had began to strike her final blow, the door to the bar bashed open in a burst of magic sparks.

"_Vinciri, _shouted the man in the doorway and a gelatinous ring of energy formed around

Tara..

"Hello Tara, it's good to see you again."

Struggling to free herself, Tara focused in on the man in front of her and realized that it was Rupert Giles. To an even bigger shock next to him stood her friends Buffy, Xander, Anya, and Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Girl interrupted

Tara looked at Giles as he and the rest of the Scooby gang walked toward her.

They all stared at her in disbelief, the dramatic changes in her features baffled and startled them for how could such a kind and caring person look so evil and miserable all at the same time? Giles gave her look a once over and then shook his head in despair. Not only a few hours after her rampage, had he went to Buffy's house to find Willow's dead body and Dawn crying, not too far away from it, in the corner. _I didn't want to leave her alone_, he remembered Dawn say as he went to help her up. He called the paramedics and found out that Buffy was rushed off earlier that day. He and Dawn rushed to the Sunnydale hospital and met Xander there. Giles found out that the doctors had removed the bullet but Buffy was in critical condition. When they were allowed, the doctor gave the go ahead for visitation. Giles had no moment to spare as he used his mojo to heal Buffy's gunshot wound. And then he, Buffy Xander, Dawn and later Anya went to find Tara and after minutes they did.

Buffy turned to Giles and said, "Giles, what happened?"

"I…Tara was going to kill Warren and I stopped her. It's nothing really, just a binding spell that will contain her and her powers. It puts her in a kind of stasis for the time… you cut your hair."

"Yeah I did."

"I'm sorry it's just I didn't notice until now."

Buffy and Giles continued on and suddenly Giles stopped to say on last thing to Tara.

"I'm truly sorry about Willow."

Tara turned and gave a spiteful look at Giles and said, "This won't hold me forever."

Giles could only nod and continue walking with Buffy. Then out of nowhere Warren shouted," Giles! Oh thank God! Please help me! You can't just leave me like this!"

Giles stopped dead in his tracks and turned to meet Willow's killer.

"On the contrary Warren, I can and will but with a little twist. And by the way, hasn't anyone ever told you not to go around shooting people then asking for mercy? Well here is a little reminder that were not here to help you, you son of a bitch!" With a flick of his wrist Warren's mouth was sewn shut in a quick snap of stitches that appeared.

After Buffy and Giles walked away Dawn quietly asked Xander," Do you think Tara will be okay?"

"Honestly Dawn, I don't think she'll ever be okay. I'm not feeling so hot, I mean, here I am within striking range of my best friend's killer and I am here to protect him. Call me crazy but do you think we're backing the wrong side?"

"Well Xander, I understand the urge to get a few punches in but we're talking about Tara and as far as I know or care, I just don't want to lose her to this."

Meanwhile Giles and Buffy continued their conversation.

"Giles what is going on? I wake up in a hospital to hear you tell me that Willow is dead and that Tara is on a killing spree. How did all this happen?"

"Warren shot you and accidentally shot Tara in his rush to get out of your back yard. The bullet went through the window and hit Willow."

"Yeah, but Giles how did you find out about Tara?"

"Well Buffy, there is an extremely powerful coven in Devin, and a seer in the coven sensed a powerful darkness rising in Sunnydale."

"Tara."

"At first I thought it was Willow but then they told me about Tara."

"Does the council know?"

"The Council hadn't a clue."

"How are we going to get her back now?"

"Well the coven is trying to find a way to extract her powers without killing her, but Buffy you've got to understand that Tara has done terrible things to people and her friends. How is she ever going to be able to live with herself?"

Just then Taras' voice filled the room. "I wouldn't worry about that, Tara doesn't live here anymore." She had all of the Scooby gang in an invisible grip. Xander, Anya, and Dawn were floating unconscious in mid-air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

So Far Gone

Giles and Buffy were in complete shock, and Tara took it all in like a good ray of sunshine. Tara looked at Giles and finally said," So Watcher how do you think that Tara got her self out of your little binding spell and all the while manage to knock out all of your little friends while you were in the same room?"

Without hesitation, Giles shouted,"_Vinciri!"_

"_Solutum_, Tara countered.

"But how?"

"Fool me once, Shame on you!"

Tara raised her arms and shot two streams of dark lightening at Buffy and Giles that sent them over the bar.

"So Buffy, how does it feel to have the crap kicked outta ya, cuz right now I'm thinking it sucks."

Buffy and Giles both got up with searing pain written all over their faces. Buffy then looked at Tara and said," Tara, please you can't keep this up there is too much too live for. Tara there is too much."

"Oh Please! This is your pitch? Come on Buffy you hate it hear as much as I do, I'm just more honest about it. You're trying to sell me on the world? The one where you lie to your friends when you're not trying to kill them, you screw a Vampire just to feel, and insane asylum is a comfy alternative? This world, Buffy it's me. I know you were happier when you were in the ground. Until Willow brought you back, you know, with magic."

Buffy and Giles, as well as Warren and the Scoobies, were instantly thrown as they realized that Tara had teleported each and every one of them back to the magic shop.

"Sorry the trip can be kind of rough if you're, you know, not me."

Buffy and Giles had both dropped to the ground and so did the rest of the gang. With a loud thump, the unconscious Dawn, Xander, and Anya woke up startled.

"Buffy are you here?"

"Dawn! Yes it's me are you okay?"

"Yeah Anya freed Tara we have to stop her."

"What? Anya?"

"I'm sorry Buffy. Tara used some kind of mind mojo on me and suddenly all of us are being swept up and knocked out."

Tara looked at Anya and said," It wasn't mojo just a demon who is easily frightened when I threatened to turn her boy toy into a bunny. But right now I'm thinking I need a gang of my own with the standard muscle and power to help me get Willow back." In flash of lightening a wind Tara dematerialized and fled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

United They Stand

Tara stood alone in her UC Sunnydale dorm with the Buckenkrieg Grimoir researching vampire locator spells. With a couple of quick glances she found what she had been looking for.

"_Oldest of old and the walking dead hear me, a foe long since gone return to me my will be done. Goddess Thelilla bring forth the Vampire Drusilla._"

Somewhere in South America. (Sundown.)

In a playground a little girl was playing near some rusted jungle gym waiting anxiously for her mother. The sun had only gone down a few moments ago but she knew that it would soon be too dark for her to be alone. A rustling in the bushes soon caught her attention.

"Mommy is that you?"

A pale but beautiful woman then emerged from the darkness, Her raven black hair flowed

lusciously down by her shoulders. In her hand she held an old-fashioned porcelain doll.

"Miss Edith, this little girl lost her mummy, but now that you've been good you get to watch this time."

Drusilla carefully placed the doll nest to her feet as she stepped over it and walked towards the awestruck little girl.

"Hello little girl do you like dolls? I bet you do. Why don't you come a little closer and help me get Miss Edith in a good mood. But first need to have a snack."

"I don't have anything on me right now lady but if you would like I'm sure my mom will help you find something if you want."

"Okay let me ask Miss Edith."

Drusilla bent over and whispered to her doll and slowly stood up. She turned around and faced the little girl in full vamp form and said,"I want a taste now." She lunged at the girl but before she could grab a hold of her she went poof and found herself standing in front of Tara.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two of a kind

"Drusilla I presume?"

Instantly Dru began to observe Tara and she shifted into vamp mode. She began to sniff the air and dance in her delirium. As she did this she then spoke to Tara.

"you have power, it sings to me like a love bird. Mm but you have a grief inside you that sounds like thunder."

Tara recognized that it was the final gunshot that she was thinking when that bastard Warren took Willow.

"Listen Drusilla I need you to help me I have what you would call a slayer problem."

Obviously Dru wasn't listening and it frustrated Tara, but then the thought came to her and she knew exactly what to say.

"You know if you helped me I could easily help you. Weren't you his destiny? At least that is what he used to say before he met Buffy. I can make him come back to you and more."

With those words Drusilla stopped her dance and stood silent. She seemed to leave her body, then after a few moments she finally spoke.

"My poor little Spike, he so lost. Bring him back, bring him back to mummy. Please."

"So does that mean we have a deal then Drusilla?"

Drusilla did not answer, she just went quiet and nodded.

"Okay then, lets go but we need to get one thing first."

"What?"

"The key."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The complete collection

"Come Dru we need to go."

Tara started to walk to the door but soon realized that Dru did not follow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing new mother it is just that, Miss Edith would have liked to see me and her daddy back together."

Without hesitation Tara snapped her fingers and in a instant Miss Edith was in Drusilla's arms. And as she was satisfied Dru followed Tara to the Magic Box.

The Magic Box 

The Scoobies gathered and sat around the table where they had so often did their research on the next big bad in town but this time they didn't have to for the new big bad was their friend Tara. Buffy broke the silence.

"Giles, what are going to do?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do, Buffy, Tara hasn't made a move."

As Buffy began to reply the forgotten Warren was heard in a series of muffled screams. He still had his mouth-sewn shut by Giles. Dawn was startled and looked at Buffy and began to speak.

"Buffy what are we going to do about Warren?"

"I don't know Dawn, I suppose we can call the cops and…"

Xander couldn't contain himself and cut into the conversation.

"And tell them what Buffy? That Giles saved you from dying with his borrowed magicks and that they need to protect him from a hopped up uber witch who used to be our friend? I say we kill him right now."

"Xander!"

"He's right Buffy."

"Dawn?"

"What? He killed Willow and he nearly killed you. He needs to pay."

"Being the slayer doesn't give me license to kill, Warren is human and the human world has it's own rules for dealing with people like him."

Xander again cuts in.

"Yeah and we all know how well that turns out."

"Sometimes it does, but we don't control the universe. If we did then the magic wouldn't change Tara the way it does now."

"And mom would be alive."

Giles rubbed his temple as the conversation continued and he had no other thought in his head other than he didn't know how to begin to solve the current problem at hand. He could only realized that Buffy was right. So he lifted his head and focused on Warren. Slowly but surely Warren was lifted into the air and hovered over to him. With a wave of his hand the stitching that bound Warrens' mouth disappeared.

"Warren you have caused a great deal of pain and misery to the world and now you are a murderer. I am turning you into the proper authorities. You will be brought to justice and you will pay. In time I hope you suffer as you have made us."

Just then the door to the Magic Box shot open and in the doorway stood Tara and her new Partner Drusilla.

"Why wait Giles? Dru, do what we planned."

Drusilla clapped her hand and turned in Warren's direction. Terror filled his eyes and it made Drusilla gleeful as she went into her vampire visage. Without warning she lunged in the air and grabbed hold of Warren. Buffy and Giles went on the offense and before they could even get close to blocking Dru, Tara sent them crashing into the bookshelves with a wave of her hand. After which, Drusilla bit down into Warren. The sound of the slurping was music to Tara. Buffy got up with shots of pain all over and then she saw Warren finally dead in Drusilla's arms.

"No!"

Tara and Drusilla glanced at eachother and Tara whispered _now it's time to get what we've come for_.

Tara and Dru grabbed eachother's hand and made a move for Dawn. Buffy ran to get Dawn out of the way but wasn't fast enough. They had grabbed her and materialized out before Buffy could even get close enough to stop them.

"No, Dawn."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Rough initiation (rewritten version)

Dawn's stomach felt like it was in a twist as she was pulled into Tara's howling abyss. All she could hear were three things as she was being transported and that was the sound of her ears popping, Tara chanting, and Drusilla giggling loudly. The maniacal sound of her voice frightened Dawn to the point of deep and paralyzing panic. She couldn't see much of anything nor get a sense of direction, was she moving up or down, right or left. She could only recognize the clashes of blinding light that she understood to be the lightening that appeared as she came and went between teleportations. The wind that blew as a mighty gale force made it nearly impossible for her to even open her eyes. The sensations and nausea brought on by the transportation was becoming too much for Dawn to bear. She feared that Tara planned to torture her for information or keep her for guaranteed safety from Buffy.

She opened her mouth to scream but before she could, they were already in the familiar UC dorm that Tara had been staying at. Dawn fell to the floor and clutched herself. She felt like barfing but remained composed. Tara paid not attention to her as she walked over to a makeshift altar to light some patchouli scented incense. As she walked over to Dawn, she noticed that Dawn was inching to the door. Tara made no movement to try and stop her and Dawn tried to flee not realizing that a now fully vamped out Dru was at the door blocking her in Dru clicked her tongue and did the patronizing finger shake that said "no no". She turned now to her once admired friend who looked at her warningly like nothing had happened before now. And there was something else about Tara, the way she smelled. That scent, like what Willow used to smell like. Strawberries.

"Hey Dawnie."

Dawn gave her a suspicious look and answered cautiously.

"Tara."

"Awe, come here. What you too good to give me a hug?"

"I don't know Tara", Dawn said now looking around for an alternate exit," I mean…you did kidnap me and kill w, w, w, w, w…Warren. Which, by the way, I wish I could've done myself but not you."

Tara scoffed and gave Dawn a sinister look.

"You know, the only way out is if I let you out and that isn't going to happen anytime soon so why don't you just have a seat?" Tara waved her hand and a beanbag chair she had in the corner slid across the room and stopped in the back of Dawn. Dawn looked at it suspiciously and sat down slowly.

"So Dawn, I couldn't help but notice you liked my perfume."

"I don't know that you're talking about Tara, all I can smell is that weird incense over there."

"Oh come on Dawnie, I know. I read your mind earlier. How else would Dru know you were trying to run? Anyway, the strawberry scent your smelling is just what magical practitioners have when they are full of juice. Some smell like weed, others smell like herbal mixtures, but when you're as powerful as me you tend to have a sickly sweet smell like molasses or fruit. But only creatures that are attuned with the supernatural can detect it. Like you; the key."

Drusilla started to laugh, it seemed that the prior knowledge of Tara's plan was making her all fuzzy inside. Her anticipation was getting the best of her.

"You know when I was young my mom used to take me horseback riding. I loved to go with her to the ranch out in the country it was pure freedom. She was a very powerful witch at the time and I dabbled in the craft myself. She smelled like strawberries too."

Dawn interrupted her momentarily.

"Tara please just let me go. I don't deserve this! What did I do to you that made me next on your list of people to kill?"

"Not kill Dawnie, just to take part in."

"Never! I could never hurt someone like you have."

"Now that is not what you said earlier, about Warren, you said that you wanted to take him out as much as I did."

"Tara what would Willow say if she saw you like this huh? This is not the Tara she fell in love with. And certainly not the one I grew to love."

"You want to know which Tara she fell in love with? The Tara that kept here mouth shut about whatever selfish desire she had, the one who was too afraid to speak up. Willow became consumed with the magicks and I felt that she loved it more than she loved me. It seems that way with you now too. You hate me now because for once in my life I am having a little fun and you can't handle it."

"Tara I don't hate you, I love you and you know it. You are like a big sister to me."

"Yeah I get that. But you know that the only reason you liked me at all is because I gave you the attention no one else would. Not even your real sister."

Dawn began to tear up and cry as Tara continued her verbal assault.

"Dawnie I think we're all a little sick of the crying so can you please hold the waterworks? Do you even know how annoying it is to hear the constant whining?"

"Tara stop!"

"Now if you keep that up I won't be able to let you in my little club."

Dawn looked at Tara like she was totally off her rocker, and in a lot of ways she really was. Dru picked up her doll and strolled over to Dawn.

"Oh pet, maybe if you're a good little puppy Tara will reward you like she is going to for me."

Tara looked and Dawn and nodded her head.

"That's right Dawn, if you cooperate, you may even survive this whole ordeal."

Dawn was terrified, before now she didn't even think that Tara would even consider hurting her, let alone kill her. She took in a deep breath and looked Tara in the eyes.

"I won't help you Tara. Not after what you just said to me. And as for Dru, only a mindless sap would believe that you are going to give anything to her in return for her servitude."

Drusilla seemed upset by the words that escaped Dawns mouth. She had remembered all the pointless promises she had mad herself to her victims and random allies. She now feared that the return of Spike was indeed a lie. So she turned to Tara.

"Tara, we want Daddy now!"

Tara was shocked at the tone that the vampire was taking with her but soon realized that Dru was too much of a loosed canon to have turn against her and ruin her plans, so she finally decided to make good on her deal.

"Alright Dru, I'll go and get him. But in the meantime please persuade Dawn to join us. I think you know what to do, just think of Rupert."

Dru clapped her hands and giggled as she cornered Dawn. She began the slow beginning of her hypnosis when Tara interrupted her.

" Dru, do not harm her while I'm gone or I'll have to take back the present I am getting for you."

Dru nodded and continued her trance. Dawn resisted at first like all of Dru's prior victims, but soon went under. All she could hear was the echoing sound of Dru's voice.

_Look at me, be in me…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

One of the girls

"Look at me, Be in me."

Drusilla swayed and moved her hand continuously in Dawn's face, slowly but surely Drusilla was entrancing her. Dawn's view of Drusilla began to slowly distort and warp. She began to be overcome by drowsiness and fatigue.

"That's it dear, deeper and deeper…"

Dru's voice began to echo in Dawn's head as she went farther and farther down into unconsciousness. The voice had familiarity to it and was comforting at points. Dawn couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes for a brief moment to try to grasp reality one last time for she knew on some level it was about to be altered. She failed for by now she was too far-gone. She opened her eyes with a false hope that nothing had changed and that the past hour was a dream.

"Dawn? Dawn it's me dear. Honey I'm here come back to me."

That voice, she had heard it many times before. But it was impossible, it couldn't be.

_Joyce Summers?_

"Mom is that you?" 

"Yes Dawn, it's me I'm back honey."

"But how?"

"Shh…don't speak dear, just know I am here now."

"Oh mom."

Dawn began to sob and embraced "Joyce".

"Now there there Dawn, I'm here it's okay. Listen Dawnie I need you to do something for me."

"Anything mom, god mom I missed you."

"Listen Dawnie, you have a tremendous power inside of you. And your friend Tara needs your help. That power I am talking about can bring people back."

"But mom Tara isn't herself…she killed a man."

"Not directly."

"No…but mom she kidnapped me and this vampire woman… she is her new friend."

"Listen Dawn, there is enough energy inside you to get me back to you permanently.

Tara might help you if you help her. Please Dawn it's our only hope."

Dawn shook her head, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing from her mom. She knew that there was something not right about her mom that made her uneasy. She didn't care, she wanted her mom and that is all that mattered.

"Dawn?"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll do it, I'll help Tara."

These words sealed the pact and then with a snap of her fingers Joyce disappeared and there stood Drusilla. Dawn followed her and sat down where she was having a tea party with Miss Edith. Dru picked up the plastic teapot that she had found in the dorm and poured an imaginary tea into the cup in front of the doll. Dru leaned nearer to Miss Edith and appeared to be listening to a secret being told by her doll. She giggled and looked over at Dawn.

"Yes, Miss Edith I understand, but we can't eat her now. First we need daddy back."

The tea party continued on for some time and a desperate Dawn only sat silently waiting for Tara's return.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Broken Dawn

Buffy was broken and had been crying. Her sister was gone, taken by a monster and her once close friend Tara. By now she had been crying for at least an hour with nothing inside her mind but Dawn, fear, and shattered hope.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned around and wiped her tears from her eyes and tried desperately to contain herself. In front of her was Xander and he saw the tears still crawling down her face. He walked nearer to her and sat down beside her. With the time elapsed, Giles had called the police to let them know about Warren's body. The alibi was, in particular, difficult to come up with. The story was that all of them found Warren in the shop after they had gone out to eat and came back. It was a bit of a sketchy story but Giles worked some kind of memory mojo on the cop to get him to believe him.

"Hey Xander."

"Buffy if there's anything I can do…"

"There is."

"What? Just say the word and I can see if I can help you."

"Can you tell me what to do? What I should do? Cause I don't know."

"You need to get Dawn back, there's no question about that."

"But how Xander? It doesn't take a genius to know that we are going to lose someone if I try."

"I don't know Buff."

"I can't lose her Xander."

"Dawn? Tara?"

"Both. But how do I decide?"

Giles made his way over to Xander and Buffy and left Anya to give a final statement to the Sunnydale PD. Buffy looked at him as he approached her.

"Buffy I know this must be hard for you but I need you to stay sharp. This isn't over yet."

Shock came over Buffy as the words escaped her mouth.

"Giles I can't! How can I?! She could be dead or worse! How can I be sure that Drusilla hasn't killed her already? You of all people know what it's like to be at the mercy of that monster!"

Giles went silent as he did remember the long hours of torture both Drusilla and Angelus had put him though. She hypnotized him into thinking that she was Jenny Calendar, his only love. To him that was the most traumatic time in his life.

"I know Buffy, but please stay strong. I need you to be."

"But I can't Giles! I physically can't! I just… it's like I'm dead inside!"

Anya finished her report for the police and made her way over to the rest of the gang. She didn't look so good. All those times when she was hard on Dawn and those times when she made her feel like she was a child made her feel all the while worse because she thought of the awful things that could have happened to her. But then it came clear to her what Tara was up to.

"Buffy I know this is hard…Dawn…Tara, but I think that Dawn is still alive. And I think I know why."

"How can you be so sure Anya?"

"When Tara took Dawn away, I realized something when I was talking to the Police. It wasn't for leverage. It was for her power, she needs her. I know that we have all accepted Dawn as one of our own but when it comes down to it she is still the Key. A great power source transformed to be protected by you."

"What do you mean Anya?"

"Tara needs that power to give her just enough juice to…to bring back Willow."

Buffy was stunned by the truth in front of her. She knew that Dawn was the Key, the last time her power was released all hell spilled into the world and she had to sacrifice her life to stop it. She remembered it all too well, but she also remembered the love she had for Dawn that made her want to save her. That intense love she had right before she made that jump.

"I can't let here. I will not let Tara destroy herself and my sister. She has helped us and saved us when we needed her and now it's our turn."

Giles and Anya looked at eachother and there seemed to be a kind of silent communication between them only they knew about. Giles gave Anya a nod of his head, as did Anya.

"Buffy, I need to… to help Anya with some insurance claim papers. Remember I am always here for you."

Buffy nodded as Giles walked to the register with Anya and she reached into the drawer to pull out the appropriate papers. For a minute or so they looked really occupied with what was on the papers but then an inaudible side conversation began between them.

"Giles are you sure it'll work?"

"It has to, it's the only possible way to ensure that at least one of them survives at all."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll lose them both."

"Are we going to tell Buffy?"

"No, we'll stick to the plan."

"Okay…on the way, why are the British guys so pessimistic?"

"Why are vengeance demons so pessimistic?"

"Nevermind."

After they finished their private discussion, the two returned to rejoin the group.

"Buffy, Giles and I think we have a plan."

Buffy turned away from Xander, who had been holding her for a little while.

"What is it?"

"We think we can save Dawn and Tara."

"How?"

"We need to summon a spirit to help get Tara back on track and save Dawn."

"No, not her."

"Yes…we need to summon her Buffy. We need to summon Willow."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Soul Survivor

"Drusilla? Is that your name?"

"Yes pet."

"How do you know Tara?"

"I don't, she whisked me away from Peru, with her magic luv. Mm just thinking about it makes my body sing."

"So what do you get out of this? Spike?"

"Yes, I get pretty William and Miss Edith gets her daddy back."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Oh he will."

"Is that right?"

Demon trial caves "Very well, we will return your soul!" 

The demon placed his hand over Spike's bruised and beaten chest. A power surged through Spike and his eyes lit up and emitted a brilliant glow. He screamed in agony as his soul was being forced into his body. Then it was done, he was successfully reensouled. The remorse, guilt, and self-loathing slowed like a waterfall inside him. Voices screamed in his head. All of the people he had killed, hurt, and tortured were like a giant alarm in his head with no off button. Children screaming in terror, the screams of the hundreds of victims he as he bit into them all roared. He stumbled out of the cave and out into the dark and unforgiving desert. The voices continued to rage inside his head and tried his best to find his way home. Then the images began to show up out of nothing. First the Asian slayer he killed so mercilessly during the Boxer Rebellion, then Nikki the African American slayer from N.Y. of which he had robbed of her life and a leather coat, and finally Buffy. Her scream seemed to pierce him most painfully. _No! Stop! Ask me again why I could never love you!_ He felt her pain that he had caused her and more. He was now very far away from the cave and through his inability to distinguish illusion from reality, he just stopped dead in his tracks. In a clap of thunder and lightening, Tara materialized in front of him. Spike cowered and fell to the floor in the fetal position, after which he shouted at what he thought was an illusion.

"No! No, no, no, No! You're not real. Get away!"

Tara moved slowly towards him and though he did initially feel threatened by her, she made him feel oddly comforted. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and her energy seemed to warm him and calm him.

"Oh Spike you poor souled thing. Your love is waiting, your destiny is waiting. Do you want me to take you to her?"

Spike shuddered in fear and, like a faithful dog, nodded with eagerness and desperation on his face. Tara lifted him up and took his hand. And as quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared out of sight.

Back in Sunnydale; the Magic Box 

Xander looked at Anya with clear frustration.

"Anya, Giles? How is that even possible if Tara can't even do that."

"It's not that she can't Xander but she doesn't want her spirit she wants her back to life."

"Again I say Huh?"

"We want her spirit, not her body."

Xander went cold and stared at Giles.

"Says you, I've known her my whole life and I never got to say goodbye."

"Xander."

"No! She was my best friend and that bastard son of a bitch took her away from me. Buffy you probably don't know this but it's my fault. Willow was shot because of me."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? I mean I went after him and he tried to shoot me. But like the coward I am, I ducked. The bullets ripped past me and into Willow."

Xander broke down into sobs and then into big tears of guilt. Buffy couldn't contain her self and she lifted Xander's head to talk to him.

"Xander, Warren is dead and we can't change that. Willow is also dead but know this, you were not responsible. If we summon Willow we can get Tara back but I need you. It's the only chance we have to save them."

"But how Buffy? How can I just say goodbye? How do you say goodbye to a person you love so much?"

"I don't know Xander, I guess we never can."

Buffy held Xander close, like he had for her when Dawn was taken from her and she thought that her sister might be dead. As he did, Buffy reflected on his words and all the people she had to say goodbye to. Her Dad after the divorce, her mom when she died, her life when she became the slayer, Angel when she killed him to save the world and the day he left her for Los Angeles, and her most recent love Spike. Their relationship had changed her, took her to a place where she never thought she would go. And then she walked out on him and their forbidden love. Anya began to cry as she watched her love cry and look defeated.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

A family again and a sad awakening

Dawn was sitting in an old chair by Tara's television set watching the Sunnydale news. The anchorwomen was always different for some reason. Before, she was a brunette and rather young for such an adult job. But that happens when you hear horror stories about the local fast-food franchises serving human meat in the burgers. With her job, Dawn thought, she could get national recognition. Who wouldn't if you reported live from the Hellmouth.

But like many before her, she had mysteriously went missing and turned up dead the next day with severe neck injury. What was the diagnosis? Gang related members on PCP. Now a young blonde woman, who looked an awful lot like the weather woman, took her place. Dawn shrugged off the natural occurrence and continued to watch and listen. Drusilla didn't seem to take any interest in what was going on in Sunnydale.

Dawn turned and saw Drusilla humming and dancing like a little girl with an imaginary friend. The way she glided back and forth disturbed Dawn because of her inhuman speed grace as she thrusted herself back and forth moving her hands in a synchronized motion. But I guess that is to be expected for Dawn knew that with Dru being a demon, she was most likely to appear inhuman. Well that and the things she had seen being sister to the Slayer. Her attention was diverted by the television as the woman began to speak.

" Also in follow-up from our news-breaking story from earlier today, we have found out that the suspect in the fatal shooting today that left one woman dead and another injured was found dead today in a local cult shop. The man's name will be withheld by request of the suspect's parents. We can however release the name of the victim earlier today. Willow Rosenberg was fatally wounded and later was found dead in her home. Her parents have been notified but that funeral and memorial service dates have not yet been scheduled. In addition to suspect of this murder, the man was also on the suspect list for a murder four months ago in the case of Katrina. It seems justice, for the meantime, is served. As for the mourners, our hearts go out to you and it seems that yet another dark cloud hangs over Sunnydale."

A tear began to form and slide down the side of Dawns cheek as she remembered Willow and the last time she saw her. They were tears of eternal sadness that soon turned to tears of hate. Warren came into mind and made her evermore glad but angry that Drusilla had first grabs with him.

"Oh pet. Surely you don't feel that way, why if I had known I would've kept him for you to play with."

It annoyed Dawn to know that, even though she did agree to join in their version of the trio, she had no privacy to even think. She turned and glared at Dru. Dru seemed to fill with glee at Dawn who was so angry with her eavesdrop.

"Oh, ruff! You're a mean little poodle…I think I like it. How about you Miss Edith?"

"Damn it Dru! What I can't have my own thoughts without a commentary? I might as well be a DVD."

"Ruff! Bad little puppy!"

Suddenly Drusilla began to act very strangely, she whimpered and began to cower. Tears formed in her eyes as she sunk down to the floor. Her expression went vacant for a moment. Spike and Angelus often saw this expression often; she was having a vision. Dawn was scared, she had never seen Dru act like this before.

"Dru? You alright?"

"The light…it's screaming at me! My Spike…my child, my crying child. Something's wrong, horribly wrong! I can't abide it any longer!"

Drusilla quickly turned, now fully vamped out and got a harsh grip on Dawn's neck and began to choke her. Dawn gasped and struggled to plead with the angered vampiress. But it only made Dru squeeze harder. Then she began to shout.

"It was you! You're the one that's done it! You! It was your doing!"

Faintly, Dawn pleaded for release of the deadly grip around her neck. She was barely audible.

"Stop…please…ugh…Drusilla…stop! Please…I can't breathe!"

A clash of lightening that filled the silent room startled Drusilla as she tried to finish Dawn off. She turned and saw an angry Tara glaring at her.

"What did I say?!"

Drusilla dropped Dawn and stammered to speak,"But I, she…"

"I said do not harm her while I was away. I am almost tempted to take this back where I found it." Tara pointed at a now whimpering Spike. He was screaming illogically at the floor and broke down in tears. Drusilla rushed over from where she had been strangling Dawn over to her once dark poet. She began to weep with him when she aided him to stand, for she realized that he now had a soul. He was the screaming light.

"My lost kitten, don't fret. Mummy is here my poor little Spike."

Drusilla began to rock him back and forth in a comforting pattern as she purred at him. Tara stood silent for a moment and then spoke at Dru.

"Dru, leave him be. We need to go now."

"What?"

"Now!"

Dru whimpered as she walked away from Spike. She looked back at him and said," Don't worry. Mummy will come back and we'll be a family again. You can have tea and cakes with Miss Edith." As soon as she was directly beside Tara, Tara snapped her fingers and as she did chains and shackles formed around Spike's hands and feet. Drusilla gasped as she saw what happened but knew that he had to be contained.

"Come."

Drusilla followed Tara towards the door but were stopped by Dawn whom both had seemingly forgotten in all the chaos. Dawn stood from the chair she had been sitting and interrupted their exit from the dorm.

"Tara?"

She looked back at Dawn and gave her a suspicious look.

"Yes Dawnie."

"I want to come too."

"So are you with us?"

"Yes."

Drusilla clapped her hands and giggled.

"It's true, she belongs to us now."

Tara gave Dawn a warm smile, which had shocked her because she had not seen that look on her face since Willow had been alive. While Tara was leaving her dorm she sensed a familiar presence making it known. At first she didn't recognize it but then somehow on the spirit winds she could hear it.

_I lived my life in shadows never the sun on my face…._

Meanwhile at the Magic Box not long before… "Giles I still don't know how this can even work. How…what exactly are you going to do?"Giles gave her a quick glance, but was obviously too busy to remain and talk. So he kept a fast pace as he talked.   
"We are going to summon her from the ghost roads and use her knowledge of magic to help us defuse the situation."   
As Anya grabbed the thick spell book Giles had hidden for emergencies, she scoffed at Buffy's lack of faith. She read what appeared to be Babylonian for the ingredients she needed to gather. She nodded in confirmation and walked over to a shelf to get a sage stick and an animal skull. She remembered all the spells and curses she had preformed in the last thousand years that required an animal skull and they were usually only required for the dark stuff. Really old magicks that take an enormous amount of skill. She was a little worried because she thought that sure Tara could pull this off no problem, but Giles's inexperience made her uneasy. 

"Giles, you better be knowing what the hell you're doing this time, and this better not be another bunny conjuring book. If I see one floppy hoppy bunny I swear you'll pay."

Giles rolled his eyes at her and gave her a sarcastic look. He then went over to a glass case and pulled out the slug candles that Anya had been trying to peddle off since he had last been there overseeing the shop.

"Now listen up every one, light your candles and try not to let them blow out before I finish the chant, that means you Xander."

"Hey! That is just a little mean with a side of condescending. Why do you think I would do that?"

"Aside from your inability to take shallow breaths, you did almost become a Queen to Broadway Beelzebub solely by the fact that his talisman was shiny."

"Pretty things make Xander happy."

Anya shhed Xander as Giles began to chant the spell. He picked up the lit candle and placed a now burning sage stick over the animal skull that Anya had place there earlier.

"Ayala, Goddess of the nether. Our path is clouded an answer we seek. We yearn, we plead, let he spirit we covet appear. Our candles light the way, we implore you, let her cross."

A howling wind that usually accompanies such a spell burst in a heavy gale through the shop. The animal skull of a very undistinguishable origin began to glow. A flame rose and blazed out of the eye sockets. The wind quickly overpowered the blazing flame and as the last struggling flame fizzled out, a fog began to form. Lights began to emanate from where from where the skull was once visible. A clash of what sounded like thunder filled the room as the familiar sight of red hair came into view. Buffy stood in awe and the thought that was in everyone's mind came out of her mouth.

"Willow?"

Within a matter of seconds, Willow had fully materialized in front of the old gang and shocked even Giles. She had a radiant glow around her face that made it seem like she had a halo over her head. She looked like a goddess, a divine spirit that had appeared to them. But suddenly she appeared to be weeping. Her tears were like streams of golden light. All she said is all they heard.

"Tara, oh god what have you done?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

My Love, Oh My Love.

"No…no please don't let it be true. Tara how could you do this?"

Giles, as well as all the Scoobies, couldn't prevent the onslaught of sadness that seemed to emanate from heartbroken Willow. Her tears were drops of light that evaporated once they hit the floor of the shop. Xander looked at Willow with a look of amazement on his face, but that seemed to vanish once the reality of the situation settled in his mind. Willow was dead and now that he was staring at her ghost, it only made him want to cry once more for his fallen friend. Giles signaled the rest of the Scoobs to place their candles one by one around Willow's spectral essence. Buffy was the first, followed by Anya, then Xander, and last was Giles. He looked at Willow with a sorrowful look and slowly began to speak.

"Willow…Tara has done a terrible thing to herself and to others. We must let you know now that if we cannot find a way to extract her powers safely, she will have to be taken care of."

Willow looked at Rupert with a overcome look of disbelief, she quickly looked at Buffy as if to ensure she had heard what she heard. Willow's look didn't go unnoticed for Buffy recognized what she wished to know. All she could do is nod her head. Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing. And without hesitation, she looked at Giles to give him her answer.

"Giles, Tara has a lot of power inside her. You know as well as I do that a source of power that immense has its attachments. You see the first rule of becoming a practitioner of magic is portion control. The more power you attain, the more it fuses with your own essence. It's like it becomes a part of you, something that cannot be rid of unless it is stripped or seized by force. But Tara has gone over the edge, if you try and strip her powers it could kill her. Giles, there has to be a way to save her."

Giles adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before he replied.

"Well, Willow she…I don't know any other way. And as much as I regret not telling you while you were alive, I am going to now. You know more about the craft than I could ever hope to. Even more so now that you are…connected."

Xander scoffed and mumbled,"You mean dead, Giles."

Giles turned to Xander and answered him back.

"Death is a human explanation for what Willow has done. She has transcended, she is now apart of the cosmos. She has access to the powers that be."

Willow turned to Xander and, out of habit, tried to reach for him. When she did this, he hand began to fade out of sight into nothingness. She looked to find the cause and then remembered right away that the candles that encircled her created a forcefield that kept her from being able to move outside the circle. She even made fun of herself silently as she also know that even if she could reach out, she would not be able to touch anything. An alert seemed to appear out of no where, and it seemed that Giles and Willow were the only ones who could hear it. But very quickly, Willow realized who it was.

"Oh no…Tara."

The door to the Magic Box flung open and there stood Tara, full of rage and even more magicks. She turned to Dawn and Dru, and a smirk came across her face as she said," You were right Dawn, that Rack fellow was full of dark juice." But her smirk was soon replaced as the sight of Willow's ghost came into her view.

"Oh my god…Willow?"

Just as she said these words, here fiery eyes flickered back to their original honey color. Nobody seemed to notice except Dawn and a now weeping Willow. Dru seemed even more excited as she beheld the divine sight of Willow's radiant glow. She tapped on Tara's shoulder and began to whisper.

"Oh…now I see why you covet her so. She looks like an angel of light. She reminds me of my angel."

Willow looked at Tara with what seemed to be an eternity of heartbreak that filled her eyes and voice as she now decided to speak to her.

"Tara, it's me. Baby, I know you love me but you need to let me go now."

"How can you ask me to do that Willow? You were taken from me! Why can't you understand that this is all for you?"

"Tara, this isn't you. At least not the Tara that I loved."

"_Loved_? You mean you don't love me anymore?"

The question struck Willow like a harsh blow. The answer she was about to give Tara would only intensify this pain for both of them.

"Not if you continue this rampage. And Dawn, how could you do this to her? Kidnap her and use her. The one remaining person who loved you as much as I did, that is not you and that is definitely not the Tara I want to come back to. So if you are wondering if I still love you, though it pains me to say it, right now the answer is tilting to no."

Sorrow filled Tara once more. She felt as though she had lost Willow again only now at her own hands. How could Willow say those words to her? Why did she stop loving her? Through the clouded madness that now seemed to take shape in her head, only one common denominator came to mind…_Buffy._ In a rage she turned to Dawn next to her and grabbed her by the hair in a speedy grab. Dawn screamed in pain and Buffy began to advance on Tara only to be stopped by Tara's magicks.

"Listen good Slayer. I know you have brainwashed my love and now you will pay," she said as she held Dawn in an even tighter grip. Buffy glared at Tara and restrained herself from lunging at her for she knew that any movement would definitely end with her sister getting hurt.

"Tara, let my sister go now!"

"No! Not until you change her back. She was mine and now you turned her against me."

Willow couldn't remain silent any longer.

"Tara they didn't do anything to me. I saw everything from the GhostRoads. Let her go! Don't hurt Dawnie!"

Tara only ignored her dead lover's words and gripped tighter as she glared at Buffy. Then she spoke.

"Change her back or I will kill her!"

Dru began to clap and jump as she heard her favorite word. She then shifted into her vampire form and took hold of Dawn.

"Now mummy, let me have a turn."

Buffy couldn't hold back any longer and before Tara knew it she was tackled by a very angry Buffy. Buffy lifted her up slightly and bashed her head with her own and then punched her in the face.

"Get off me superbitch!"

Tara released a bolt of lightening and sent Buffy hurdling back. She looked back at Dru and sent her a message telepathically telling her to take Dawn back to the Dorm. Dru nodded and grabbed Dawn as they ran out of the shop. Buffy screamed out Dawn's name but was interrupted by another direct fire from Tara. Buffy quickly got to her feet and was now staring down her once friend now turned enemy Tara. Quickly, Giles got the rest of the Scoobies out of the shop while the battle between Tara and Buffy raged on. Once they were outside, they heard a thunderous crash and Xander fell to the ground. Anya aided him to his feet and then turned to Giles.

"Giles, what do we do now?"

Giles turned from the shop to Anya, he was deeply concerned that Buffy would not last too long with Tara and her newly acquired powers. He had heard about Rack, he was well known in dark magic societies. If what Tara said was true then she now had his power along with her own.

"I have to go back, Anya, you and Xander go back to the house and try to summon Willow there. With your powers as a vengeance demon you should be able to pull it off."

Xander looked at Giles and then back at the shop before he began to talk.

"But Giles, what are you going to do? If she is so powerful, you and Buffy may not be enough."

"Don't worry Xander, I have one last trick up my sleeve. I so hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"Come to what Giles? You can't be thinking of killing her."

Anya turned to Giles and nodded. She turned to Xander and began to explain the plan she and Giles had came up with before anyone else knew about it.

"Xander, he isn't going to kill her, he is going to let her kill him."

"What?," Xander said in disbelief, "Giles you can't be serious, besides how does that stop Tara?"

Giles had a sad look on his face but nevertheless finally told Xander what he planned to do.

"It is the only way we can tap into the last remaining spark of her humanity. The powers that I carry are the true essence of good magic. If she were to absorb it, it would stop her and at the same time purge her of her dark magicks."

"And it will kill you. No Giles, there has to be some other way."

"I am afraid there isn't. Anya, take him to the house and begin the spell. I will go to aid Buffy."

With that, Anya parted company and Giles went back into the shop. Meanwhile the fight between Tara and Buffy only continued. Tara and Buffy had made complete ruins of the shop during their fight. Tara released a fireball in Buffy's direction, but was evaded as she ducked to the ground. Giles found her immediately and both of them rose. Tara laughed out loud as she looked at the two.

"You can take the watcher away from the slayer, but he always comes back for more."

"We will stop you Tara. One way or another."

Willow had been screaming for the battle to cease, but through the whole ordeal, she went unnoticed. Giles looked in her direction and shouted the spell he had now in his mind.

"_Return!!!"_

With a flash of lights, the image of Willow dissipated. Tara screamed as the sight of her lover went away from her once more.

:"I will kill you, how dare you take her from me!"

"You lost her before you saw her."

Tara seemed to be increasing in strength as her anger grew. She waved her hand over her face and all the wounds that had been inflicted on her during her battle with Buffy vanished from sight.

"It was fun fighting with you Buffy, some of your hits actually hurt. But now a real challenge is here. Giles, you are one dead watcher."

Meanwhile back at the dorm…   
Spike was screaming so loud that the walls around him trembled at the sound of his inner pain. Suddenly, he felt calmer. Like when Tara found him and set him to a temporary peace. He felt a familiar presence in the room but at first he didn't recognize who it could be. He looked up to see that it was and in a vision of glowing lights and heavenly light, there stood an old friend…Cordelia Chase.   



	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: **This chapter is written in both past and present bits of the show that mainly have to do with the show. There will be parts from the episode when Spike and Dru turn his mother but only the memory not the actual storyline. Furthermore, there will also be bits from other episodes such as the one from Angel called Destiny and another concerning Drusilla. (Mainly about when Angelus and her first meet at the church when she goes to take her holy orders.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I hope to see your reviews as well. 

**Disclaimer:** I do neither own BTVS nor any of the characters therein. I also do not own any of the episode information included in the text from actual episodes aired.

Chapter 15 

Troubled William: A New Destiny.

London long ago… 

William was walking down the cobbled streets of London, heartbroken more so than he had ever thought possible. Cecily had torn his heart out of his still living body and kicked it to the ground. At least this is what he felt had been done to his heart after he professed his love to her only to gain scorn and rejection. It was a particularly cold night and street urchins were on every corner. One in particular seemed to seemed to be most invasive as he asked for a pound from every man, woman, and child who passed him by. He strolled passed him and continued his lonely walk back home.

Suddenly a deafening scream filled the silent streets but soon silenced after William had turned a corner of the street. Meanwhile back in the alley, a woman with raven hair and a black lace dress with red trim stood over the dead urchin in a sailor's uniform she had just killed. She was alone at first and then, as if out of nowhere, a young man and a blonde woman accompanied her in the dank alley. The man slowly went behind the woman and began to whisper in her ear. He had an Irish accent that seemed to thrill the woman as she tilted her head slightly to listen to him.

"That was excellent, my lovely Dru."

Drusilla was her name and she began to frown as she looked on to the dead man whose life she had taken. She slowly brought her hand to her mouth and wiped a stray dribble of blood that she had apparently had not noticed before hand.

"When I bit into him, I could hear the ocean."

The blonde woman who had accompanied the "man" soon piped up so to comfort her.

"Maybe we should've turned him, made his beauty last forever for you to love, like the way Angelus does for you."

Drusilla frowned.

"Not in the least…he won't hurt me just a little bit."

Darla smiled and giggled," Nonsense all you have to do is ask, besides you've got us, and most of all you've got Angelus here."

Drusilla began to frown, for she knew the truth.

"No…not true. His head is full of you grandmother. He longs for you, not me. I'm warm and full and all alone."

Angelus was shocked at her claim, he couldn't imagine leaving her…at least not this early.

:"Never my child, I would never leave your side."

Drusilla remained unconvinced of his weak attempt to console her. As she dismissed his claim she began to walk away into the now crowded streets. They left the alley through the alternate exit so they wouldn't alert a stranger to their actions. Though it seemed to take longer than it would've been to just exit from where they were initially, they had finally reached their way out on the other side of the street. Angelus cradled the blonde woman in his left arm as he held Dru's hand with his free hand. The trio walked slowly and received many an odd stare from the people they had passed by. It seemed such a scandal that he was accompanying two women who seemed to be familiar with him in the biblical sense. Just then as they were walking by, troubled William barged past them in a fury and at the same time dropped his book of coveted poems he thought so highly of before tonight. He bent down to pick up his book and was angered by both his clumsiness and the inconvenience of the three he had bumped into.

"Watch where you're going!", he bellowed as he gathered his belongings.

Drusilla and Angelus both seemed to immediately know that the man they had just ran into was a possible new playmate for Drusilla. Angelus and his female companion both looked at Dru and gave a look of discernment. She clapped with glee and turned to pursue her newest victim.

William walked fast as he tried to find his way home. He was so distressed that he had lost track of his way. He decided to take a turn in an alley to find his way home. He walked so fast and only stopped when he realized it was a dead end. In his case more ways than one, as he soon would find out. He got so infuriated with his stupidity that he had to sit to regain his focus. As he did this, a shadow formed in front of him.

"What woes have brought this sweet poet to tears?"

He looked up and saw Drusilla standing in front of him with a cynical smile that now crept across her face. William got extremely agitated at the woman's words. He looked up and glared at her.

"What do you care you git! What I do is none of the business so if you don't mind please leave me be."

Drusilla crept closer to him and began to tsk in disappointment. William noticed her advancement and got up to back away from her.

"What a sad poet you are…I can help with your sadness and your loneliness this evening."

William was astounded and yet was tempted to take this woman and have his way with her but soon regained his focus and lifted his chin in false bravery.

"No thank you ma'am. I have no interest in your business you have in these alleys"

Dru began to purr at him and walk closer, for she knew what he truly desired and that was to be free. Free of life and free of the emotional baggage that came with it.

"Oh…now we both no that isn't quite true now is it?"

This woman who seemed ever determined to get some kind of compensation for her interest she had taken in him threatened William. He feared that if he did not give her any sort of reward for her persistence, that she would rob him.

"I am not interested so please just leave me. You will not have my purse so just give up now."

"Oh my sad poet, I only wish to give you what you want. Do you want it? I promise you will not have to give anything to me in return. Just an answer."

William's nerves got the best of him and again he tried to back away only this time he was stopped by the wall. Drusilla placed her hand gently on his face.

"Do I have your permission to show you?"

William nodded in reply, as he did this Drusilla transformed into her vampiric form. Her face now distorted into the demonic visage that lay underneath her human face. William seemed stunned in some way for he had no urge to scream out for help. Drusilla grabbed his shoulders firmly and brought her face to his neck. There was a slight flinch as she opened her mouth to sink her fangs into his neck. Then she bit down and she bit down hard. He flinched at the immediate pain and let out a small cry of pain. Then he soon realized that this beast meant to kill him. He could feel his life slowly slip away, and he screamed out in terror. These screams soon changed from terror to pleasure as he slid down to the ground and nearly passed out.

He sensed that he was slipping away, death holding his arms opens for him. But Drusilla took notice of his fleeting life and stopped her feeding. She raised her hand to slit a small incision on her chest. She brought William's head to her it and he immediately latched on and began to suck the blood out of her. Then, William left his life behind and Spike was born.

Sunnydale University: Tara's dorm… 

Cordelia rested her hand on poor Spike's head and her touch seemed to soothe him from his mental delirium. Spike felt a warm presence fill him like before when Tara had found him struggling out of the desert from the demon caves. He turned upward to see a somewhat blinding light in front of him. Cordelia could do nothing for his sensitivity but she could however lower the beams a little. She concentrated a bit and then the light around dimmed and Spike once again took a look at the stranger in the room.

"Who…who are you?" He said with hesitation.

Cordelia laughed silently at the cowering William, she wasn't used to seeing him this way. She didn't think of him as the type that would fear anything, let alone a girl from Sunnydale like her.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you forgot about me already."

Spike looked at her like she was stranger than anything he had witnessed so far and that said a lot seeing as how things had turned out so far. Cordelia became frustrated with his lack of memory and flicked him on the head.

"Oh God, how many times did I tell you that if you keep dyeing your hair that neon blonde you are going to suffer brain damage."

That voice, that annoying voice, Spike realized whom it was almost immediately after her little comment about his hair.

"Cordelia?"

She grinned and brushed his disheveled hair back and looked at him.

"That's right Bubba, I am here to set things right. I had a vision of what's to come and it wasn't good. You need to come to your senses now or Buffy will die and all the good you will do with that soul of yours will never happen."

Spike almost scoffed at her words.

:"Good? What good? I am a monster. I have seen it…over and over again until I bludgeoned myself into a bloody coma."

Cordelia didn't want to listen to his mindless small talk for she knew that time was of the essence.

"Damn it Spike, this isn't just about what's happened to you. The world is in for a big taste of the nasty badness and it doesn't have time to wait for you to get up off of your self pitied ass."

Cordelia waved her hand and the chains that bound Spike to the wall disappeared from sight. She grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up from the ground. He was amazed at her strength she had now that she was all filled with the powers that be's mojo.

"So what's the skinny on this whole future bit."

Cordelia scoffed, and slapped Spike upside his head.

"Jeez, Spike what does it matter? The world's in trouble, some of it is a direct consequence of your actions, you need to help or we are all screwed."

Spike lowered his head as he was hinted of his past destruction he an Dru had done over the years.

"What if I can't? I mean…what if I only bring more trouble than what's worth?"

Cordy noted the sincerity in his voice and knew this wasn't the same Spike she had known back when she was a Sunnydale schoolgirl. This was William, the once human side of the vampire he now was. She gently placed her hand on his face and sighed.

"Spike you are worth it, why else would the powers send me to you and not Angel? If I could help you cope…make your pain go away, would you do it then?"

Spike looked at Cordy with a sorrowful look and nodded in acceptance. Cordelia closed her eyes and began to focus her thoughts. Then they snapped open and she looked at Spike with a concerned look.

"Spike, I know you have been through a lot and I know that your memories must be really brutal, but the only sure way we can give you inner peace is to make you revisit your memories. For if you cannot forgive yourself how can you expect anyone else to?"

Spike worried about the memories he would possibly have to relive again and it frightened him. He knew he would feel pain but not nearly as much pain as he would feel if he lost Buffy.

"Alright then little bit, I will go."

Cordelia nodded slightly and took a hold of his hand and closed her eyes. The last thing he heard her say was _okay this may sting a little. _Then suddenly Spike was back in the alley of London the night he was sired. Drusilla, clenching his neck in a harsh manor as he sucked the dark blood from her. Then it all went black. All Spike could do now was wait, he felt as though he had been in a restless sleep that he couldn't wait to awaken from.

William…time to wake up now my pretty William… 

These words echoed in his head, these sweet words accompanied by a sweet and hypnotic voice. He opened his eyes to see Drusilla staring at him. She had a cynical smile on her face and her doll clutched in her hand.

"Miss Edith and I were afraid you would ever wake up, you missed tea and cakes."

As Spike got up to greet his sire, he felt his forehead and moved his tongue over his teeth. He flinched and hissed shortly after, he had accidentally cut his tongue and his own blood was filling his mouth. Drusilla seemed primal in her lust for blood and leapt on to him and began to kiss him furiously. And then for the first time, the two made love. It was passionate and full of fury, William knew that he had never experienced anything like it before. When the two were done satisfying their lusts, they began to stroll down the street. And standing there, in the corner of the streets, were Cordy and present day Spike.

"I don't understand pet," Spike said," How can I be here and there at the same time? It's like I am there and then I am here."

Cordelia looked at Spike and then back at he couple of which he used to belong to.

"Well I wasn't sure how it would work but my best guess is that you are meant to watch and relive your past to fulfill your future."

Spike snorted in frustration, he tapped his pockets and realized he had no smokes, which aggravated him even more.

"God, you had to pick the one memory when they didn't have mentholated smokes huh?"

Cordelia scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Please, like you need any more of those sticks of death in your already dead body. Anyway pay attention, we came her for a reason."

Spike started to walk with Cordy and followed his self as his counterpart strolled the streets of London with Drusilla. Meanwhile, newly turned William felt his stomach grumble.

"Dru, I'm a little peckish luv, do you mind if we grab someone to eat before we go to mothers?"

She clapped and giggled with glee, and pointed a lowly paperboy who was sitting on the side of the street with a rusted over tin cup. Dru silently told William to stay put as she walked over to the boy. She waved her two fingers in her hand as he slowly was lulled into her trance. Dru turned from the boy back to William and ticked her eyes in the direction of the alleyway. William nodded in reply and followed the two.

Meanwhile back at the magic box… 

Tara had waved her hand and flung Buffy into the glass case in front of the register. The glass shattered into millions of pieces but not before a large shard of it sliced the back of Buffy's leg. She screamed out in pain and Tara whispered a spell that made her mouth disappear.

"Annoying Slayer…never knows when to close her mouth."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Ashes to Ashes: the mourning after.

Buffy struggled to speak but it was nothing but a bunch of muffled screams unable to escape her vanished mouth. Giles looked at Tara with a furious look and shouted at her in anger.

"Tara! Release her now! I swear to you that if you harm her I will kill you, make no mistake about that!"

Tara laughed at his weak threat and began to walk towards him, Giles changing his stance in preparation for a full assault. Tara licked her fingers and waved them in the air.

"Hmm, I don't know about you Rupert but I think I sense a little fear in the air. I think that this may mean that you really don't have a plan to stop me, you never did. Maybe the attempted intervention was your best bet but it didn't work."

Giles stared at Tara who now came face to face with him, he knew this was his chance…it was now time.

"Tara…you are very wrong about that."

Before Tara could react, Giles whipped around her and placed his hand over her abdomen. In a flash of sparks and lightening Giles did what he did not want to. He slowly was absorbing the magic out of her and releasing it into the Earth below him. Tara began to scream in agony as her power was being depleted. Flashes of her life zoomed into her eyes as her life was being drawn out along with her magicks. Then came the voices, the voices of a world that she had not been in.

_Tara! Baby, no please no! I love you don't leave me please. Come on please! Come on Tara_.

"Willow…I…ugh, get off of me!"

Tara's pain and anger made her lash out at Giles and sent him flying to Buffy who caught hold of him before he fell down.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you take away my power, it's mine! Give it back!"

Giles was too tired to fend off the attack from Tara who still had the strength enhancement charm from her battle with Buffy. She grabbed hold of Buffy first and tossed her aside like a rag doll and then moved to Giles. He was gasping for air when she struck. Tara placed her hand over his chest and began to absorb her power right back.

_Back in London._

"So my pretty William, how was it?" Drusilla said as he held the now dead newspaper boy in his arms, blood still trickling on his chin as he ran his tongue over his fangs. He dropped the boy on the floor and looked at Dru with a feral look in his eye. Without haste he grabbed a hold of her and kissed her passionately. Dru lapped up the remains of the blood left in his mouth. Cordelia and Spike stood directly behind them, Cordy had a grossed out look on her face.

"Ugh… and I thought Xander's breath after a bag of Doritos was bad."

Spike grinned as he looked at his old self going at it with Dru in the streets of London. But his joy seemed to vanish as he looked at the dead boy on the floor.

"It shouldn't have been him…anyone could have been my first, but not that bloke."

Cordy placed her hand on his shoulder and began to rub it in consolation.

"You had no soul then Spike, it wasn't your fault. That is what this is all about Spike, to teach you and to let you know that though yes it was you who did those things, you had no choice in the matter. You need to let go."

Cordy closed her eyes for a moment and then opened her eyes.

"Spike, we have to move on now."

Spike got a sorrowful look on his face and nodded. The two walked away and slowly began to fade from view.

_Back at the Magic Box._

Blow after blow, blast after blast…the battle between Giles and Tara was reaching the tip of the iceberg. Tara had done substantial damage both physically and magically to Giles causing him to feel pain of which he had never before felt. But he was not the only wounded party. Though Tara had been healing herself with her stolen magicks, Giles had still retained the powers that he had from before the coven. The mark of Tara's hand left a red searing handprint on his chest. And as he and Tara once again began their battle, he was waiting for the magicks that were stolen to take effect.

"Tara…This will end here tonight!!!!!!! You will stop what you're doing!"

With a smirk on her face she muttered a spell and suddenly thorns began to protrude out of Giles's hands. He screamed in agony as the 4-inch long thorns pierced through his skin. He backed away and tried to clutch his hands but the thorns only pricked him adding to the pain. Buffy could only watch as she got up. Tara had knocked her out some time ago and she was in pain. Her mouth was still gone from the vanishment charm Tara had placed over her. As she saw Tara make a move for a now winded Giles, Buffy sprung in and tackled Tara to the ground. Tara had known that Buffy would not be in commission for long. She didn't however think that she would have come to so early in the game. She thought as Buffy tried to pin her that at least Buffy would see her watcher die.

"Huh…some one is cranky. Maybe Buffy needs another nap!"

Tara brought her hand loose and jammed the heel of it to Buffy's nose causing crimson liquid to ooze from her nose. Buffy wanted to scream in pain but all that was audible was a muffled scream. Tara stood and began to chant silently. It was obviously a powerful spell because Giles immediately turned his head to her and screamed.

"No!!!"

An enormous fireball formed in Tara's hand and began to grow exponentially. Giles did not have to read Tara's thoughts to know what she planned to do. Then he whispered a spell of his own, conjuring a gust of wind in attempt to blow out the now monstrous flame. It failed, and Tara only laughed as he watched in terror. Buffy stirred slightly at the heat of the fire before Tara released upon her. She had no time to react before she was set ablaze. The flames were so intense that she almost immediately burst into flames as the flames engulfed her. Then there was nothing but dust. Dust and bones. Buffy was gone and Tara had killed her. Tara looked at Giles and began to laugh maniacally.

"You see what I did there?"

_Italy, 1950…_

"You were in Italy? When?"

Spike and Cordy stood in a local retro speakeasy watching himself and Dru standing amongst a crowd of mortals.

"Ciao" Spike

"Ciao." Dru

Cordy looked at Spike and rolled her eyes at him. But she did admire the outfit Drusilla was wearing. It was a sort of retro Parisian theme type of dress with gorgeous black shoes that sold for a fortune back in the present time. Spike recognized this time and also remembered that if he was correct, he was about to place his cigarette down at any moment to swing with Dru on the dance floor. He waited it out and then saw it happen, he made haste and quickly grabbed the cig and inhaled it like a cool breeze. Cordy looked at him like a pathetic loser and scoffed once more.

"You are going to get lung cancer if you keep smoking those."

Spike snorted in reply and blew a huge amount of smoke in her face. Cordy waved her hands to rid her self of the smell.

"Okay little bit, what are we doing in this memory?"

Cordy glanced at him and them returned her attention to the other Spike who now impressed the crowd with Drusilla. After a series of dances Cordy grew weary of the memory.

"Spike, was there anything else that happened this night besides the swing montage that never ended?"

Spike was as confused as her, it had been a while since he had remembered what had happened. He didn't really recall killing anyone that night so why did they end up there?

"Because it was the night when he promised himself to be forever mine love."

That voice, that sweet sinister voice…it was Dru. They both turned around and Drusilla stood in front of them with Miss Edith clutched in her hand. She had found Spike unconscious in the dorm. With her passed experience in the other realms of the ether, she shifted into the astral plane where all minds go when the body is void of them. Cordy's mouth dropped open and she couldn't believe she was there in her realm.

"How the hell did you get here?"

A smile crept in the corners of Dru's mouth.

"I followed his heart sweetie. Now give him back to mummy!"

Drusilla lunged at Cordy and was evaded quickly by a jump out of the way. The impact was only worsened as Dru grabbed Cordy by hair. She screamed in agony and then Dru whispered in her ear.

"I'll take it from here."

Drusilla reached into her dress and pulled out an amulet with a red jewel right in the center.

"Return to your plane like a good spook."

Drusilla placed it around Cordy's neck and before Cordy could react she disappeared from sight. Spike was in shock.

"No! Dru, I won't go back to you."

"But why William? I love you."

"But I don't love you!"

Drusilla growled and covered her doll's ears.

"How dare you shout in front of Miss Edith!"

"Screw your damn doll Dru…and screw you for good measure."

Spike began to storm out, but Dru knew what she had to do.

"But what if I could give it back?"

Spike stops.

"Your life…it could be all yours once more my love."

He turned to her and eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

Dru began to giggle and sway.

"I know how to take all the pain in your head away. To make you who you once were."

Spike scoffed at the notion.

"You can't unless you remove it pet."

Dru began to walk closer and placed her arms around him.

"Not so pretty William, the mind is a powerful thing. You mind above most."

"But how Dru?"

"Just leave it to me."

Then it went black and it remained so for a while. Spike felt as though he had been asleep for an eternity. It was similar to the rest he had before the change from mortal to a vampire.

_William…William my dearest. It is time to wakeup now._

Spike woke up and the next thing he heard was the muffled scream of Dawn. Drusilla had her in her grasp.

"Go ahead love…try her."

Spike was hesitant but he had a hunger burning inside him that asked for a release.

"Now don't kill her love, just take a sip an leave her be. After that we can go after the slayer's friends."

Spike looked into the fearful Blue eyes of Dawn and then transformed.

"Sorry bit, this may hurt a bit."

Spike grabbed her shoulders and then bit down hard. Dawn screamed out in pain but then passed out from it. Then Spike let go.

"That was refreshing, I want more."


	17. Part two: Epilogue

Epilogue 

**The way we were.**

Tara's dorm, in the not too distant past… 

Tara had been writing in her notebook for her art appreciation class at UCS when a knock at the door resounded. She acknowledged the person on the other side and got up from where she was sitting. She opened the door to see a mountain of boxes.

"So…is there a person behind all of those boxes?"

All she could hear was a muffled "mm hmm" and then decided to relieve her visitor of her cumbersome load of boxes. There were three boxes that were on the top, and Tara took one of them into her arms. After it was lifted she could see Dawn with an exhausted look on her face.

"Oh thank god you took those boxes…I thought I was going to die."

Tara smiled warmly and led Dawn into the dorm, meanwhile Dawn could not help but give a sigh of relief as she entered the dorm. Tara placed her box on a coffee table and took hold of another box that Dawn was carrying. And when all of the boxes were set down Tara and Dawn both exchanged hugs. Dawn sat on a beanbag chair that Tara had on the floor and Tara sat next to the coffee table to go through the boxes. Dawn knew that the boxes were filled with stuff from the magic box, but she didn't know what Tara needed with them.

"So, Tara…did you give Anya a shiny penny to get all this stuff?"

Tara had hardly noticed Dawn's question as she started to take some stuff out of the top box. Dawn recognized some of the things she took out, like sage sticks, some orbs of thessolah, some loral leaves, and then some talisman with a large red stone in the middle of it.

"Oh! That one's pretty."

Tara nodded and examined it closer, then she had realized that she had been slightly ignoring Dawn.

"I'm sorry sweetie, um yeah you're right…it is pretty but it is a little dangerous."

Dawn got a confused look on her face as she looked at the seemingly harmless amulet.

"Color me confused…how is that pretty little thing dangerous?"

Tara, again, did not break her concentration.

"You would be really surprised to know that some things with the greatest beauty can be the most dangerous. This little thing here…it is a sort of teleportations amulet that takes the wearer to an alternate dimension filled with evil entities."

Dawn was surprised, Tara really meant it when she said some of the prettiest things could be the most dangerous. Tara was sort of shocked with her words as well. She had inadvertently reminded herself of Willow, she was the most beautiful person she knew, but was also the most dangerous person she knew.

"Dawn…I think I should take you back to the magic shop…I don't want Anya to think you pulled another klepto attempt on her inventory."

"Okay…let's go."

A short time before the big battle… "So…Dru. Are we clear on what you are supposed to do when you go back to the dorm?" 

Dru smiled and turned to Tara, her hair flowing in the nighttime breeze of Sunnydale.

"Oh yes, dearest. A little puff of smoke and I send that woman away to a land of spooks. And then my Spike will be with me."


End file.
